Tie Breaker
by goldpiece
Summary: CBPC September...Booth and Brennan are caught in a compromising position after arguing over who would win in a wrestling match between the two of them.


_AN: This piece is for the September CPBC as seen on the live journal site, bonesonfox. This month's topic is 'Compromising Positions', wherein one or more of the cast is caught in a compromising position. This is also for Gayle. I hope you enjoy._

"Booth, why are we watching this?" Temperance Brennan sat on her couch as she stared in disgust at the television screen in her office. Her partner sat next to her as he popped pieces of pop corn into his mouth every now and again. It was evening, and the lab was empty except for the occasional security guard that patrolled around the grounds.

"Sweets said the likely murderer probably worked with Tommy 'The Dream' Orlando, and you said they most likely favored their left side due to the angle and force of the killing blow, so I thought that we could watch footage of the other wrestlers and see if you can do your little bone voodoo and see if we can find a likely suspect."

"But professional wrestling? Booth, this isn't even a real sport." Brennan winced as she watched as one particularly burly man in a flannel shirt hit his opponent in the head with a two by four covered in barbed wire.

"Of course it's real Bones. These guys have to train to do this stuff. Not anyone can just jump into the ring and expect to win." Brennan scoffed and pointed to the screen.

"Look at this, the man is hitting his own chest and pulling his punches on the other guy. That is not real."

"Bones, would you relax and just try to enjoy the show? Since we have to watch this, we might as well take it easy. Don't get so worked up over the thing." He tossed a piece of popcorn up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Brennan shot him a glare and leaned back a bit on the couch, smoothing down the edge of the skirt she was wearing. After another minute or so, she made a scoffing sound again.

"What exactly is he trying to do? That isn't a realistic submission hold. There's no pressure being applied to the spine whatsoever."

"Hey, what did I say about….ow! What the hell?" Booth fell to the floor when Brennan grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, effectively immobilizing him. "That is a submission hold. They're designed to stop an opponent, or cause irreparable damage should enough pressure be applied."

"Jesus, I know that. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I could just get into that ring and have either one of those two men on that mat and tapping for release regardless of the size differential." Booth looked at her with his arms crossed.

"So you think that you could go up against any man that's trained to fight in the ring and still win without much of a struggle?"

"Yes. It's all a matter of knowing how different martial arts affect the human body. Even someone of my stature could take on someone much larger and win."

"Alright. I've seen you fight, and you generally attack someone when they're unprepared, so let's see what you can do to someone who knows what's coming." Temperance looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he was kidding or not.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I have special ops training in martial arts, and you know three different forms, so let's see who could come out ahead." Brennan quirked up an eyebrow.

"Are there any consequences if you lose?"

"Other than having to admit the other person whipped your ass? Nope. Come on, you know you want to tell Hodgins that you can kick my ass because you did."

"Fine," she said as she stood up and brushed a few stray kernels of popcorn off of her clothes. "You're on."

"You sure you don't want to change first?" Booth looked over her attire. She had on a flowing skirt that fell about mid thigh and a fitted shirt that clung rather nicely to her curves. She looked down and straightened out the shirt.

"No. I can actually move freely in this, so I won't be hindered by the outfit in any way."

"If you say so Bones." Booth stood up and pushed the couch back as far as he could in the office without blocking the door to her office. The two of them faced off, each in a defensive stance. They circled, each looking the other over for any weaknesses that could be exploited. Brennan scanned Booth, cataloguing every movement he made as he remained opposite her. She thought about the information she'd seen in his x-rays in the past and smiled. She knew exactly where to hit him.

Booth barely made it out of the way as Brennan dropped low to the ground and swept her leg out in an attempt to knock him on the ground.

"You wanna play that way? Oh, it's on now," he said as she came for him. He caught her arm and pulled her through the air as she landed with a whoosh on her back. Brennan brought her knees into her chest and kicked out, catching him in the stomach. He staggered backwards as she kipped up, landing on her feet and began an assault on Booth.

With each blow she sent his way, he countered and they moved around the office, kicking, punching and otherwise beating the hell out of each other. Booth ducked a roundhouse kick sent his way, grabbed at her standing leg and dropped her again to the floor.

"Had enough yet," he asked just before she wrapped her legs around his ankle and twisted, bringing him crashing to the floor.

"Not even remotely," she answered as she scrambled to her feet. Neither was gaining any headway on the other, and as she felt her heart racing in her chest, she realized that she'd never been so evenly matched by an opponent. Her momentary lapse in concentration gave Booth the opening he needed as he grabbed her and they slammed into a wall, her back against it.

Their eyes locked for just a moment and Booth couldn't help himself. He brought his lips to hers, crushing them for just a moment before she pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing," She said, shocked at his rather bold move. He looked confused, maybe even a little uncomfortable as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I…" Brennan grabbed him and whipped him into another wall. He hit so hard, his breath was knocked from him. As he attempted to catch his breath, she came at him again. Booth grabbed her when she was close enough to try and ward off her next attack. She wrapped her legs around him, trying not to let him gain an advantage.

Their gazes met and they were unable to pull away from the weight of the other's stare. Hearts pounding, breath coming in quick pants they continued to look into the other's eyes. Booth's grip on her waist tightened, and she wriggled to get free, but stopped moving as she felt the effect of the movement growing beneath her. Heat immediately pooled in her center, her pupils dilating as the scent of her growing arousal surrounded them.

Temperance reached down between their bodies and unzipped his jeans, feeling his erection spring free of the confines. Booth opened his mouth to say something, anything until he felt her sink down onto him. He gasped when she began to move, grinding into him, their eyes still locked in a battle of wills.

Booth broke first and brought his lips to hers and tightened his grip to her waist as he assisted the movement. He darted out his tongue, touching it to her lips demanding entry. She opened up to him, rubbing her own tongue against his, sweeping in and out in time with her movements.

He stepped away from the wall, intending to carry them both to the couch, but lost his footing. He spun to protect her from the fall and fell onto his back, losing his breath for about the third time since they'd started their little fight. As he struggled to regain the use of his lungs, he felt Brennan continuing to move on him. Holy fuck, they hadn't even lost contact?

Temperance moved on him, her legs to either side, hands planted firmly on his abdomen. She threw her head back slightly as he slid his hands along her thighs, kneading the flesh as they slipped under the hemline of her skirt now bunched between the two of them. She could feel the pressure building up inside and leaned forward, the feeling growing in intensity.

Booth slid his hands further until he was cupping her ass, grinding her down onto him. She leaned into him further and assaulted his lips, he a willing victim of her skills as he shifted his hips to meet her. His prone position made it impossible for him to really thrust, but the friction she created with her movements was enough.

Breathing increasing, they closed their eyes and concentrated on the sensations. She was close, so close to tipping over the edge as he swept his hands from her ass and around to the front, brushing a thumb across her thrumming clit. That single move undid her and she spasmed around him, her body tensing as waves of pleasure washed over her. He followed a moment later, groaning her name as he came.

She lay across him, spent as their breathing calmed. What the hell had they just done? She sat up, not moving off of him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan have you started reviewing those…woah." Lance Sweets took in the scene before him, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Booth closed his eyes for just a moment before turning to look at the therapist.

"We're actually done reviewing the tapes for the evening, thanks."

"I can see that." Sweets remained in the doorway unable to take his eyes off the pair of them, fully clothed but glistening in sweat.

"Sweets, I believe that what Booth was trying to do was give you a subtle hint that we'd like for you to go away now." Brennan's face was tinged pink as opposed to Booth's lobsterish shade.

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow then. I expect to discuss this little turn of events at our session."

"Just go," Booth said, refusing to look at the young therapist. Sweets turned to walk away, glancing back once before he burst into laughter. With a huge sigh, Booth opened his eyes and looked up at Brennan. To his surprise, she was starting to shake with laughter. He couldn't help it as he joined in, his deep belly laughs vibrating through his body and into hers.

As the laughter calmed down, Temperance shook her head and climbed off of Booth, smoothing down her skirt and rearranging her underwear at the same time.

"So, who won," she asked. Booth tucked himself back in and zipped up his jeans before answering. Hopefully he could get out of here without too much notice of the damp spots all over the crotch of them.

"Hmm, I'm thinking it was a tie." Brennan contemplated the answer as she turned off her television and gathered up her belongings.

"In that case, I think a tie breaker is in order. Your place, or mine?"


End file.
